Maybe Love's Not So Bad (Frisk x Chara)
by AjDoodle
Summary: After breaking the Barrier, Frisk knew there was one soul that needed to be freed, going deep inside himself, he frees the girl trapped in his soul. But instead of thanking him, she tries to kill him! It's up to Frisk and friends to show her Love is not so bad after all (Completed)
1. A Year After

I find myself in the same dream, I see her crying for life, wanting to be free, I try to run to her to show her I can help, but she just gets further and further away. Only for a giant Flowey to pop up and say " **YOU CAN'T SAVE HER** "

And then I wake up to see a slice of pie on my floor. My name is Frisk, I'm kinda known as the hero to all Monsters after I saved them from being trapped forever, but it wasn't really was Asriel..or Flowey as he is now. I get up and eat the piece of pie my mom made and get dressed, I keep wondering what this dream is about, who is that girl? The only being I know who has the answer is Flowey and well...I haven't seen him in a year, bet he's still in the Underground roaming about, or maybe he finally left and is torturing some poor defenseless humans like he did me and everyone I care about countless times. I walk into the living room to find Mom reading a book on Math while my Dad drinks a cup of golden flower tea...Oh the irony "Good morning Frisk, sleep well?"

I simply nod and sit down next to her, thanking her for the pie in sign language "You're welcome dear, now you should be ready, today the class is taking a trip to Alphys' new lab, she has a breakthrough she wants us to see before the science community does"

Dad looks up from the paper he's reading "Really now Tori? I'll never understand why Alphys needs us to see them first, she does know we're not king and queen anymore, we're just normal citizens of the city now"

Mom holds a fireball in her hand, making Dad shut up, I ask what the invention is "Oh you know Alphys Frisk, she likes to hide things from us"

I nod, knowing that from experience, those Ameglamites still give me nightmares every now and then when I don't have that dream. I hear a knock on the door and go open it to see Papyrus and Sans "HELLO HU- I MEAN FRISK, READY FOR SCHOOL TODAY?"

I nod to him and look to my uncle Sans for his 'Joke of the Day' as he calls it "Say Kid, ready to get **Schooled**?"

I laugh at his joke while Papyrus groans in disgust at it. I should tell you all, I'm classified as a mute, but I am able to speak, it's just very hard to, I can say words like love, save, mercy, and my name is Frisk, but everything else is very hard to say, so I use sign language or this thing Alphys made for me, which she calls a 'Text Box' I just think of the words and they appear above me in a big black two-dimensional box, pretty handy if you ask me since I use it all the time when I have to talk a lot " **So, When are We Leaving?** "

Mom walks over with tow pieces of pie and hands them to Papy and Sans "We'll be leaving in an hour Frisk, for now you should pack your bag"

I nod and go back to my room to pack my book-bag with school supplies. I walk in to see..." **No...Not you** " "

 **Howdy..Frisk, It's been a long time HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "


	2. Flowey Reveals the Truth

I stand there with fear. The very being that caused me so much pain, yet he set us all free without even knowing it...or does he know? That he's the reason we're all free " **A...Asri-Flowey...Why are you here?** "

Flowey laughs at me " **OH LIKE YOU THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE FOREVER? IT JUST TOOK ME THIS LONG TO FIND YOU** "

I stare at him and think, he could answer why I'm having this dream " **Flowey...Can I ask you something?** "

He looks at me confused and thinks " **Uh..What do you mean? Why would you want to ask me something?** "

" **Flowey...Lately I've been having this strange dream, I find myself in this red room, with a girl crying, asking for freedom, I try to run to her to help her but the room grows and she disappears, then a giant you appears saying I can't help her, even sometimes you say not after what she did to you** "

Flowey looks at me in shock " **Th-this girl... what does she look like? is she about your size, rosy cheeks, pale skin and wear a green with yellow stripes sweater?** "

I now look at him at shock, he just perfectly described her. I nod and he frowns " **He-he, I guess you and her were always very similar..Her name is Chara, I'm sure you've heard that name before. She was the first human to fall down to the underground, she's the reason I'm like this, why I exist. She's probably found a home in your soul Frisk, that's why the room is red, it's inside your soul. As for why I appear, it's because I know Chara can't be saved, not after the way she acted to...Me, she was terrible Frisk, she killed herself to just me to die**...Frisk Please, It's best if you leave Chara where she is, she deserves it"

Those last words come from Asriel, I can tell. I grab an empty bowl and scoop Flowey into it with some dirt " **No more leaving Flowey, your apart of the family** "

Flowey growls as I laugh and pack my bag, thinking about what he said, Chara...Asriel told me a bit about her, how she hated humanity, but...Could I change her?...every time I see her in my dreams, I feel my soul ache to hug her...what am I feeling?


	3. Going inside the Soul

I get my Bag packed and walk out with Flowey in his bowl " **TAKE ME OUT OF THIS PRISON RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD FRISK I WILL END YOU RIGHT NOW!** "

I laugh knowing that Flowey can't hurt me anymore, Asriel told me even when he changes back, he won't let Flowey hurt me " **Relax Flowey, I'll get you in an appropriate flower pot later. For now we have a trip to go to** "

We walk into the living room to find Sans and Papyrus playing go fish with Mom and Dad, Sans is the first one to notice me and then, to notice Flowey "Eh Kid, what's that you got there?"

I notice Sans' eye glows and I hold Flowey protectively " **He's not going to hurt anyone Sans, I'll make sure of it** "

Mom looks over "My what a strange creature you have there Frisk"

Dad looks at Flowey and turns away, I know from one of my...forgotten runs, that Dad knows about Flowey being Asriel, luckily I reset that run before any real harm was done, it took a lot for Sans to forgive me for that run. Flowey glares at them " **Whatever, Not like I need to harm them anyways. It'd be stupid** "

I smile and pet his head, earning a hiss from Flowey but I know he appreciates it "So F-Frisk, are you taking him with you to the Lab?"

I nod to Dad and walk out the door with Sans, Mom and Papyrus as Dad waves goodbye. We arrive at the Lab with the rest of my class later. Mom shows us inside and we meet up with Alphys " **Jeez, this place is boring are we even here?** "

I shush him " **Don't be Rude Flowey, I'm not afraid to put you in a weed whacker** "

He thinks for a second before shutting up completely. Alphys walks out "Greetings everyone, I-I am of Alphys Inc.A-As you all know I-I am very interested in the h-human soul. So I c-created a device that allows the user to enter t-their soul"

I go blank... Flowey said Chara is in my soul, if I used that machine...I could meet Chara and hug her..That feeling is back again. I sneak past the group and Alphys with Flowey still in my hands " **Hey! Where are we go- Oh... You want to use that machine don't you? I already told you Frisk... We can't save Chara, I tried remember, even when I was basically God, I still couldn't save her** "

I simply nod but set Flowey down and tell him in Sign Language I want to try at least once. He sighs " **I guess I can't really stop you, now can I?** "

I nod and we find the machine, it's a chair with a strange helmet. I set Flowey down near the start lever and tell him to activate it when I'm ready " **Fine, I'll help you, BUT ONLY THIS ONCE!** "

I smile and hook myself up to the machine quickly before Alphys and everyone else gets here " **Alright Flowey, I'm ready to go** "

Flowey nods and sprouts a vine that grabs the lever and pulls it into the 'ON' position. I feel my Soul glow as my very being goes inside it, I scream in pain. I see Flowey try to turn it off, only to break the lever " **FRISK I CAN'T TURN IT OFF! THE LEVER BROKE!** "

...Red...All I see is red. I look around to see I'm alright, but I see four red walls. I did it, I'm inside my soul


	4. Meeting Chara

I wonder about the redness of my soul, I do look up to see something very nice, it's all my Pacifist Memories with my new family, from "Dating" Papy, to Helping Alphys come clean about the Ameglamites. I even see Asriel and me hugging for the final time before leaving the Underground, I sit there smiling, watching these memories float by fills me with determination to find Chara. I wonder about even more, I think about yelling for her, but I remember I can't even say her name "Help Me..."

I look around after hearing this and run in the direction of the voice to see...her I find her curled up in a ball, tears in her beautiful red eyes...I can feel my whole body feel numb just looking at her, why am I feeling this way around her? I stand there, unable to get any closer, but I try to use my determination to walk, feeling it warm me up, I walk forward, all the way down to her " **...Hello there** "

She opens her eyes and looks up to see me and my Text Box's message "H-how did you get here?"

I look at her and explain that I'm simply here to save her " **You are Chara correct?** "

She nods "Yes, My name is Chara Dreemurr"

...Dreemurr, that's my last name, I guess Mom and Dad had adopted her as well, that would explain the twin beds in Asriel's old room back in Dad's old house. " **Chara...I can get you out of here, take my hand, I have saved everyone but you** "

She grabs my hand after reading 'take my hand' and hugs me "Please, get me out of here"

I tense up, my cheeks go bright red and I feel my heart beat faster then usual...I need to ask Mom about this feeling later...Now how do I get out of here? Flowey accidentally broke the lever to shut off the machine, but would that have even been able to bring Chara out with me? My main guess is obviously no. So I try something different, I try to use my determination to make a way out of here. Chara looks at me and frowns "It's no use, I've tried that many times, I just don't have enough determination to break out of here, and neither will you"

I think for a second " **What if we combine our Determination? I'm sure then we could make a way out** "

She nods and together we use our determination to open a way out, and then... It happens, a door with an exit sign appears in front of us. Chara kisses my cheek with tears in her eyes, I can feel myself almost faint just from the touch of her soft lips on my innocent skin...I seriously need to talk to somebody about this. "WE DID IT! Oh Thank you so much...You never told me your name"

I smile and speak for the first time today "My Name is Frisk"

She pauses and looks at me with shock, but she then just runs into the door, I don't why she looked at me like that but I follow her into the door and out of my soul


	5. When Doing the Right Thing, Goes Wrong

I wake up to find myself in a hospital, I turn to see a sleeping Flowey in a proper flower pot on the windowsill. I feel much heavier then usual, I look down and go red to see a sleeping Chara on my legs, I did it, I freed her. I smile as I hear Flowey wake up " **Ah that was a good nap. Oh good your awa-...Chara...You actually freed her, He-he, have fun.** "

I tilt my head in confusion but what he means as I hear Chara groan awake "Oh my aching Soul...Huh? Where am I? Am I finally out of- Oh yeah, "He" Helped me escape, that stupid, goody little tw-"

She stops to see me and tries to jump on me, but is grabbed by a vine Flowey sprouts " **That's enough Chara, Frisk saved you. I don't know why, but he did.** "

Chara struggles around to get free "LET ME GO ASRIEL! I WILL KILL THIS GOODY LITTLE TWO SHOES FOR STOPPING MY GENOCIDE! HE'S THE REASON I WAS STUCK IN THAT STUPID SOUL FOR SO LONG!"

I'm in shock, not only is Flowey helping me, he's saving me from Chara, who instead of thanking me from saving her, is now trying to kill me and is say I'm responsible for her imprisonment " **What do you mean I'm the reason you were trapped in my Soul?** "

She growls "Because You reset my perfect run of Genocide! You stopped me before I could kill that annoying Skeleton!"

I simply look to the door where Sans has just walked in "So...You were the reason Frisk killed everyone then"

"Oh Fuck my life, not you"

Sans' eye glows and I know what he's about to do, I get in his way, jumping out of bed and getting in front of Chara " **Sans Don't do it. I can change her. I just need everyone's help to do so. If Flowey can change, why can't she?** **"**

Sans loses the glow in his eye "Alright Kid, but let me do one thing"

He regains the glow in his eye and Chara is surrounded in a rainbow glow, her soul pops out of her body, and I see it's red like mine, Sans summons a bone and it smashes her FIGHT button "No! YOU ASSHOLE! NOW I CAN'T FIGHT YOU IDIOTS!"

...She smirks

"At least not in battle with my soul that is,but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you at all you fat Skeleton, I'll still earn EXP and LOVE. I WILL FINALLY COMPLETE MY GENOCIDE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

She looks to me with her red eye looking like they are glowing with pure evil and hate "And it's all because you couldn't bare to see me suffer, even when Asriel told you not to and leave me there. I should thank you, but I'd rather kill you, then Sans, then Asriel, then EVERYONE!"

I stare at her and Sans laughs "Oh I don't think you'll be **picking a bone** with me, or anyone else. Breaking that button makes you unable to gain EXP, and no EXP, no LOVE"

Chara looks at him in anger and shock "YOU BASTARD!"

I grab Chara, pulling her into a embrace, she struggles, screaming for me to let her go and that she'll kill us all, but soon she bursts out in tears and cries into my shoulder until she falls asleep from using so much energy. I nod to Flowey and he let's Chara go, I tuck her into the Hospital bed as Sans watches and chuckles "I don't know what you see in her Kid, but I'll help you change her, we all will. I'll be right back with the others, Alphys keeps blaming herself for what happened, but your "Friend" over there said it was your idea, he never said why though, guess I know now"

I laugh a bit while bright red " **Sans...Every time I think of Chara...I soul throbs, do you know why?** "

Sans laughs "It's called love Kid, real love. Not Level of Violence"

He walks out as I think to myself...Love...Like how I love Mom and Dad? Why would feel that for someone like Chara? I barely know her.


	6. Re-Adopted

After five minutes or so, Sans walks back with Alphys, Mom, Papy, and Dad. I smile and look back to make sure Chara is still sleeping. I quickly notice Mom and Dad look shocked to see her in my hospital bed "Frisk...Who is that in your bed?" I smile " **Her name is Chara, Chara Dreemur. I rescued her from my Soul** " Alphys looks at me shocked "Y-you found her i-in your S-Soul? I-I can't b-believe my machine could t-take things out of the s-soul" " **Well actually Alphys, Chara and I used our determination to make a way out since the lever to turn it off broke** " Chara begins to toss and turn a bit in her sleep while Flowey looks away from Mom and Dad "Why would you all care anyways? You all don't know what she did, to me, to Frisk, to all of us" Dad looks at me "Frisk, what does he mean?" I turn away, I promised Sans I would never tell anyone about the Resets "I...I don't know what Flowey means Dad" Mom hugs me "It's alright Frisk.. We have something we need to tell you child" I shake my head "I know already Mom, Flowey told me all about Chara. How she was your adopted daughter and...And Asriel's adopted sister" Toriel looks to Flowey "How do you know this stuff" Flowey looks away "Because I do. I don't need to explain myself to you" Flowey tries to hide himself in what little dirt he has as Chara wakes up "*Yawns* How long have I been...out...No..Not you" She looks around at Mom and Dad, and then to me and Sans "Why couldn't it have just been a bad dream! I hate you both!" Papyrus looks at Chara and then to me, rapidly changing back between us "Frisk, how exactly did you clone yourself?" I laugh with Sans "Listen Kid, I did what was best for you,but just know now, **HURT FRISK, AND YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME...GOT IT?** " I can see the fear in Chara's eyes as she hides behind my back and nods, I remember back when I...Chara had to fight Sans before the Reset of Genocide, Sans would dodge every attack, and when given Mercy, he would kill us instantly with an unavoidable attack. Then he would bring out this "Special Attack" which wasn't even an attack at all, he did nothing. He did that so we couldn't have a turn again, but soon he fell asleep, and with pure determination we were able to move the box over the FIGHT button, but he woke up and dodged, mocking us until we hit the button again out of turn and hitting him, killing him. This made something snap in my head and I ran and reset it all before Sans could fully turn to dust. Mom and Dad now look at both me and Chara "Chara..I'm guessing you know what Asriel did for you?" She looks down at the ground "Yeah so what D-Asgore? He brought me back to my village, only to die and kill us both, leaving my soul in dead body that M-Toriel buried under the bundle of flowers in the ruins" Mom gets close and hugs her, Chara is taken back by this, I can see in her eye she is not comfortable with it "Chara..Come home with us, come be a family with us again" Chara looks over to me, I smile in response " **It's much different here Chara, Monsters and Humans live in harmony, you would like it...I know I do** " She sighs and then looks to Flowey, who gains a look of fear for a second before looking away "I guess...I'll go with you guys. Not because I want to, I have no where else to go" and for the second time to day, I see Chara's eyes light up with evil


	7. A New Life With Chara

It's been about a week now since Chara came to live with us, and things...have been interesting. Chara and I share a bedroom with Flowey and at night Chara has night terrors and she screams about things like "You don't exist anymore" or "Leave me alone!"

I tend to try and calm her down, but she often pushes me away and tells me I won't understand, to which I leave the room holding a somehow still sleeping Flowey, I swear before being a flower Asriel must have been a heavy sleeper. Chara isn't allowed to go to school since it's too close to the end of the school year, so she stays at home with Sans and Papy, which Chara hates. But overall it's not so bad, I try my best to show her how things work, she's really interested in stuff like computers and TV saying they didn't have them when she was alive before, Alphys even got her hooked on Mew Mew Kissy. The only thing I don't like is how she treats me, she's not really nice, constantly glaring at me and saying death threats when Mom and Dad can't hear her, I never tell on her though because I know she doesn't mean them. Flowey seems to show a lot of fear when around her and even begs me to take him to school with me so he doesn't have to be alone with her before Sans and Papy get there, it makes me wonder if it's Flowey or Asriel that's actually scared of her, it might even be both. Now it's morning and I wake up on the Couch with Flowey on the Nightstand " **Morning Flowey** "

Flowey sighs " **Why are we on the couch...again?** "

I sigh as well, Flowey knows exactly why, said reason walks into the room rubbing her...cute red eyes...I'm seriously beginning to believe what Sans told me about these feelings for Chara I have, but it's not like I can flat out tell her "Hey Chara I love you let's be together forever"with the way things are going now, she hates my guts, and all because I did the right thing and saved everyone. I simply look up to her " **Good morning Chara. They weren't as bad as usual were they?** "

Chara glares at me "I don't want your pity you idiot. Why you continue to try and make friends with me makes no sense, I hate your guts Frisk, I will never be your friend"

Flowey looks to me, he notices something has broken, somehow...just hearing her say that to me shattered my determination " **Frisk...You okay?** "

I simply run out of the room with tears in my eyes, I exit the house only to bump into something "Hey! Watch where- Oh hey Frisk"

I look up to see Undyne, she notices I'm crying and bends down to my level "What's with the waterworks kiddo? That ain't like you"

I simply shrug " **Nothing you would understand Undyne** "

Undyne laughs "Try me!"

I do, I try to tell her I'm in love with Chara, but even though I try, my Text Box simply appears blank "Is it really that hard to say?"

I nod and she ruffles my hair "No worries kiddo, you'll tell me sooner or later, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!"

I smile with the tears in my eye from Undyne's encouragement I feel my determination returning to me " **Thank you Undyne, I really needed to hear that** "

She smirks and ruffles my hair again "Anytime kid, anytime"

I walk back in with Undyne and sit back down next Flowey, Chara must have went back to our room to get dressed " **Are...you alright Frisk?..Not that I care or anything I'm just asking** "

I smile and pet his petals "Yes"

Flowey looks at me like he's going to hiss but when he hears me use my real voice instead of the Text Box he stops and turns away " **Good to know, I know she's bad Frisk, but she's called you far worse yet that somehow drove you over the edge. Why?** "

I sigh and want to ignore him...but it's not like Flowey will tell Chara anyways " **Because...I'm in love with her** "

Flowey reads the text, he rereads it at least five times before bursting out into laughter " **OH MY GOD TALK ABOUT STOCKHOLM SYNDROME! NO WONDER YOU RAN AWAY CRYING! SHE BROKE YOUR HEART BY SAYING THAT** "

" **Go ahead Flowey, tell me how stupid I am for falling in love with her** "

He hesitates " **I would but...maybe love is just what she needs** "

As if like a voice from above hearing Flowey say this, fills me with determination


	8. The Man Who Speaks in Hands Appears

I'm walking home from school today, usually Papy comes and picks me and Flowey up in his car, but apparently Undyne signed both herself and him up for cooking classes at the city's community center, Papyrus, being himself, was overjoyed and gladly accepted. " _Ugh, You are so slow Frisk! We won't even get home before the moon rises if we keep going at this pace_ "

I set Flowey down on the sidewalk and pull out my cell phone and text Sans -Hey Sans, Think you can come get me and Flowey?-

I get a reply a few seconds later -I would Kid, but **Tibia** honest, I'm kinda busy with you know who-

I sigh, Sans and Papy are the only ones who got their licenses since Dad is to big to fit in a normal car and Mom is too busy to have any free time to get one, Undyne is with Papy and Alphys is at her lab working " _I can guess by your expression old chuckle skull ain't coming to get us, now is he?_ "

I shake my head yes and he sighs " _At least plant me in the ground, I could be home in seconds...with her...Never mind I'm fine being with you_ "

I grab Flowey's pot and continue walking down the sidewalk. After 25 minutes of walking, we end up at Muffet's bakery. I decide to pop in to say hi and buy a doughnut "Well if it ain't Frisk and Flowey, what can I do for you two?"

" **Two Spider-doughnuts please** "

Muffet nods "Coming right up dear"

Muffet grabs the doughnuts and puts them in a paper bag "I'll just add it to Sans' tab for ya"

I smile and thank her before leaving and taking a doughnut out and eating it " _I honestly have no idea how you eat those things Frisk_ "

I laugh before noticing the whole block becoming unnaturally quiet " **Uh Flowey...Is it me or did the whole place just get super quiet?** "

He nods " _It's not just you Frisk..It's as if the whole block just died_ "

I shutter as thoughts of the Genocide course through my head from hearing him say that. I decide to continue on, but as I keep walking Flowey keeps saying he feels like we're being followed, I loo back every time just to prove him wrong " _Frisk I am serious here! Someone or something is following us!_ "

I sigh and look back again " **There's nothing there Flowey, for the 10th time, I think this silent atmosphere is just getting to you, we need to be home soon before Mom and Dad start to wor...ry** "

I've turned back to see a monster in front of me, he's a skeleton like Sans and Papy, but he has a crack in his skull " **H-hi..** "

He speaks, but I can't understand him, it's like he's not even speaking a language " **Uh...What?** "

He speaks again, but much more slowly, I'm still not able to understand him though " **I'm sorry sir, but I can't understand what you are saying** "

I look to Flowey who looks at the skeleton in horror " **Do you understand him Flowey?...Flowey are you okay?** "

He just stares at him " _How-how are you alive? I thought you died, you fell into the core...Gaster_ "

The skeleton steps back in shock, as if he did not expect to hear that name, He holds his hand to his jaw and thinks before snapping his fingers and points to the pocket with my phone " **You want my phone?** "

He nods so I hand it to him and he texts something out - **HELLO CHILD, I am W.D Gaster, I am very surprised you can see me Frisk, let alone interact with me** -

I look in shock, He knows my name, but I never gave it to him " **How do you know my name Mr Gaster?** "

He laughs - **Why, what monster would not know the name of the very child that saved us all from being trapped underground in , however, I am not here just to introduce myself** -

Flowey and I look at each other so confused " _Alright Gaster, if you're not here to introduce yourself to Frisk, why are you here?_ "

Gaster laughs - **Because Asriel, I am here to tell you all about Chara** -


	9. Chara's Past

**WARNING: CHILD ABUSE/BULLYING IS IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME..._**  
Flowey and I look at each other so confused " **Alright Gaster, if you're not here to introduce yourself to Frisk, why are you here?** " Gaster laughs - **Because Asriel, I am here to tell you all about Chara** -

* * *

I look at Flowey and he looks at me " _First off, It's Flowey. Second off, I know about Chara's past. I was there_ "

Gaster Sighs - **I do not mean her past with you Asriel, I am talking about her previous life on the surface** -

My eyes widen, Gaster is going to tell something I've always wanted to know...Then again, I never really tell anyone about my past..I really don't want to either, it was not the best life " **Are you sure you should ? I feel like that's intruding on Chara's privacy** "

Gaster shakes his head - **Fear not Frisk my boy, I am positive, if you two know why Chara hates humanity, you will be able to help her with it. Also I know of your past as well son, there will come a time where you will have to face it as well Frisk** -

I turn away from him in guilt " _Frisk, what is he talking about?_ "

" **It's nothing Flowey, I'll tell you all when I'm ready to. is there anyway you can speak to us about this? Texting on a phone is not going to work well.** "

Gaster nods - **How bout I show you instead** -

Before I can protest, we disappear from the street and reappear in a small village, where I see a group of kids around my age beating up somebody, I can't see who as there are a lot of people in the fight - **We will start here. Where her suffering first began** -

I then realize and see that it's Chara getting beaten up in that crowd of people "Your such a baby loser!"

"Yeah nobody will ever love you!"

I want to run up there and stop them, but Gaster blocks me - **It is no use child, we are ghosts and this is just a vision, we cannot change what has already happened** -

I don't want to believe him, I just want to run out there and stop them from hurting her and saying those things, I can see her crying with bruises all over her "Please.. *Sniffs* Stop, somebody help me"

I ignore what Gaster said and run over and try to shove the bullies off her, but I fall right through them and land next to Chara, on closer inspection I can see cuts and blood all over her arms "...Chara..."

I cover my mouth, I was never able to say her name before. Gaster walks over and shows me what he wrote - **I tried to warn you, we are not able to interact with the past** -

I sigh and nod and walk back over and grab Flowey, who has burrowed into his pot, not wanting to be involved in this at all " _Is it over yet?_ "

I tap his pot once as a yes and he pops out, looks around, and then glares at me " _You lied!_ "

The whole place begins to change and we're all now in a house, I can hear two people yelling"Our daughter is a weak failure! She needs to learn to fight back!"

"How can you say such things like that!"

I then hear a bottle smash over something as a strong man with Chara's red eyes walks out of a kitchen and upstairs into a room, I then hear punches and slaps, followed by screaming. I realize what's happening, Chara's father is beating her. I'm on the verge of tears, knowing what she's going through. Then the vision changes and I recognize where we are, . I turn to see Chara, at the entrance to the Underground "6 years...6 years of pain and abuse will finally end, goodbye cruel world"

She runs and jumps in...Now I know why she went there, she wanted to kill herself, to end the pain the only way she could think of, by going into the place where people never returned. I turn to Gaster and looks to me - **My boy, you can help her, I know you will. I have seen it all** -

I nod, my Determination is at an all time high to help Chara as we reappear now outside my house. I turn to thank Gaster but he is gone and my phone is on the ground, I pick it up and walk inside to see Sans playing a game of crazy eights with Chara "Hey kid, how was the walk?"

I give a thumbs up " **It was...interesting** " I look to Chara who looks away as I go to our room, set Flowey down, and take a well deserved nap


	10. Chara Defends Frisk

It's been a few days since Gaster appeared and showed me Chara's past, seeing it reminded me so much of mine, how my parents would drink their troubles away and then take it out on me,how they couldn't even tell that I was a boy...let alone even a specified gender at all, they never even said the same name twice, so I just named myself Frisk. I have tears dripping out of my eyes, hoping I never see them ever again. They're the reason I went to , I wanted to escape them and find a new home...and I did, but then we moved back into my hometown, I'm just so glad I haven't run into them at all. Today Sans and Mom take me, Flowey and Chara to the city's park. I play with Sans while Chara sits on the Bench with Mom and we plant Flowey in the ground and let him explore around, he seems to be enjoying being out of the pot. "Here it comes Kid"

He tosses a baseball to me and run back to catch it, only bump into someone. I turn to apologize when I see...No...It's them, they stare at me "Faith?..Is that you?"

"His name is Frank! for the last time!"

I go to run only to be grabbed by my old father "Where the Hell do you think you're going?!"

I try to break free from his grip but he lifts me up, I scream and see Sans running to me "Hey put the Kid down!"

My old Dad looks at him "Don't tell me how to raise my kid you bag of bones"

He raises his fist to hit me and I brace myself...but it never comes, I look to be let go as my old dad drops to his knees in pain, I look to Chara, with her out straight where his privates would have been "Leave...Frisk...Alone.."

My Old Mom goes to hit her but Chara dodges and elbows her to the ground "IF I EVER SEE YOU TWO NEAR HIM AGAIN I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES AND MAKE THEM YOUR OUTSIDES!"

"...Chara..."

I run and hug her as Mom runs over with a police officer and they arrest my old parents "Are you alright son?"

I nod as Mom hugs me and cry into her chest and Sans looks to Chara "you did good, you saved him"

She looks away "I know what it feels like to be hit like that, I don't want him to go through the same experience".

Later that night I sit on my bed in relief, my Ex-Parents are going to prison after I told the officer what they used to do to me, Sans, Mom, and Chara were able to read it since I had to do it in my Text Box. Chara walks into our room and sits down on her bed "Frisk...I just want you to know...I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you, had I known what those...Bastards did to you I would have never done any of it...I..I know what it's like Frisk, you're not alone. I used to get beat by my old Dad as well, he would call me a failure, say I should have never been born...I don't how long you lasted with them but I couldn't take anymore after 6 years and I went to to kill myself..."

I look to Chara to see she's all teary-eyed " **Chara...when I was born my Mom and Dad used all their money on my hospital bills since I was born with ear infections. Then my Dad lost his job and my Mom overworked herself with three jobs just to pay for the house and food...They would drink their worries away Chara...they would drink until they weren't themselves anymore, they would burst into my room and beat me, saying it's all my fault, I did this to them. So I ran, you were strong and lived with it for 6 years, I couldn't even take a week of it and I ran away to the forest and to to find a new home their, but I tripped on a vine and fell in** "

I'm now in tears with her, Chara walks over and hugs me "Guess our pasts are very similar...I promise Frisk, if they ever get out...I won't let them lay a finger on you"

I hug her " **Chara...Thank you...Thank you so much** "


	11. A Date?

It's been a two months since the encounter with my old Parents. Chara and I are now very good friends, she openly speaks to me about her past, but in return she asks that I tell her about mine and say her name with my real voice, which I do, and it's now summer vacation. Today I go out and get the mail, most of it is for Mom and Dad, but one letter is addressed to me, in suspicion I open it to find two tickets, two VIP passes, and a letter from Mettaton

* * *

 **Dear Frisk,**

 **By the time you get this I will be in town having a concert, I have enclosed two tickets and VIP passes, take whoever you'd like to come see. Till then darling**

Yours Truly,  
Mettaton

* * *

I smile and walk back inside with the mail, place the letters for Mom and Dad on the kitchen counter, and go to the living room to see Chara watching Anime on the TV while Mom knits a new sweater and Dad reads his paper "Anything interesting in the mail Frisk"

I nod and show him the passes and tickets "Oh Tickets to Mettaton's show, who are you going to take?"

I shrug not knowing yet...maybe Papy, he loves Mettaton's shows...meaning he probably got tickets from Alphys already. I begin to think of who to ask, I could ask Monster Kid, he loves Mettaton..But He's away in Florida with his family. I could...I look to Chara, would Chara even want to go with me? I rush to our room and shake Flowey awake " _Ugh. What is it Frisk? I was enjoying my dream_ "

I sign my situation to him " _So you have an extra ticket and you want to ask Chara? Sounds like you want to ask her out on a date"_

...I didn't think of it like that, an actual date with Chara. My face turns bright red and Flowey laughs " _Jeez, you have no chance with that face...But it's worth a try_ "

"...Flowey..."

I cover my mouth " _Well what do you know, you can say my name_ "

I laugh and pet his petals, he hisses but I can tell he enjoys no matter how many times he hisses from it. I walk back out to the living room and over to Chara "Oh hey Frisk, did Alphys tell that Mew Mew 3 was announced the other day?! I'm so excited!"

I giggle at her change of attitude, only when Anime is involved is Chara so happy "So what's up?"

I swallow "Chara... **Would you like to go to Mettaton's show with me? He gave me an extra ticket** "

Chara looks at me confused "You mean that robot Alphys built? I thought he was in Japan...Oh wait I remember Undyne saying he was coming for one show tonight. I guess I wouldn't mind going...Not like I have anything else planned anyways"

I hug her and she pries me off "What have I told you about hugging me! I don't enjoy it Frisk, unless your crying your eyes out or I am, only then will I allow a hug"

I nod " **Thanks Chara, I promise it'll be fun** "

She shrugs and goes back to watching Anime.

* * *

I ask Mom if I can go to Sans and Papy's house "Of course Frisk, but remember to be back by dinner time"

I nod and run out with Flowey in my hands " _Remind me again why I'm going with you_ "

" **Because, I have a plan to get you back to be Asriel Flowey** "

He sighs " _Frisk...I've told you thousands of times, Asriel and I are two separate beings, if you bring him back, I will cease to exist_ "

I nod " **I know Flowey, but I have a plan to bring Asriel back, and keep you as well** "

Flowey looks at me and is about to ask why but I block him out as we walk downtown to the Skele-Bro's house. We arrive and I knock on the door for Papyrus to open the door, he is wearing a Mettaton brand shirt of Mettaton's face with big bold words that say **FABULOUS** above it "AH FRISK AND LITTLE FLOWER FRIEND, WELCOME, WELCOME, COME ON IN"

I nod and walk inside and set Flowey on a desk next to the sofa as I sit down on it "ARE YOU EXCITED AS WELL FRISK? WE HAVEN'T SEEN METTATON SINCE THE BARRIER BROKE, HE WENT OFF WITH NAPSTABLOOK AND BECAME A HUGE HIT IN JAPAN. I OWN ALL HIS MERCHANDISE!"

I smile and nod " **I'm excited too Papy, Mettaton even sent me tickets to the concert, along with VIP passes** "

His jaw drops "WHAAAA! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONLY GOT TICKETS FROM METTATON, NOT ANY VIP PASSES AT ALL!"

I hear Sans play a sad tune from his trombone in his room and I laugh as Papyrus yells at him for mocking his sad moment. Sans comes down a bit later and **eyesockets** Flowey "sup Kid, you going to the concert?"

I nod " **Yeah, I'm going with Chara** "

Sans laughs "sounds like a date if you ask me"

Flowey laughs as I go bright red " _Go on and tell him, or do I have to tell him for you?_ "

Sans laughs "aw just **leaf** him alone, tell me what though?"

I sign to Sans my situation about my feelings for Chara "i see...well, Love's Love Kid. I ain't gonna stop you from being happy...in fact i may be able to help by giving her a ' **BAD TIME** ' "

I shake my head rapidly " **Sans please don't do anything that involves Gaster Bla-...** "

Sans looks at my text box and then down to me "you alright Kid? is that thing malfunctioning?"

I shake my head " **I was just thinking about something is all, anyways...No 'BAD TIMES' Sans, we both know that won't end well. What you can do is make sure no one interferes with the...the...You know...D-Date...Okay?** "

Sans laughs and ruffles my hair "alright Kid, I'll be on dateguard duty tonight"

I smile and then remember why I came here " **Hey Sans, can I ask you something?** "

He nods "go ahead Kid"

I go to ask but Papyrus runs in "FRISK I JUST GOT A CALL FROM TORIEL, SHE SAID TO BE HOME SOON, DINNER IS ALMOST READY"

I sigh and grab Flowey " **I'll ask you later Sans, I gotta go** "

Sans nods and I run out " _Let me guess, you were going to ask about Gaster_ "

I nod and Flowey sighs " _I wouldn't bother, we're probably the only two beings that know he still exists, I only regained my memories of him after I became a flower_ "

* * *

We arrive back home and have pizza for dinner and I get ready for the concert, I put on a black and pink sweater to get a more Mettaton color on me and wear a baseball cap Sans bought for me for my birthday. I walk out and see Chara walk out of the bathroom, she had on a pink shirt with a black stripe and jeans "Oh hey Frisk, you ready to go?"

I nod and we say goodbye to Mom and Dad and go outside to find Sans waiting outside his car "limo for two?"

I laugh and drag a reluctant Chara into Sans' car. After an hour of driving we arrive at the Town Square, where Mettaton is preforming. Chara and I walk around trying to find Mettaton or even Alphys, but after awhile the show begins and Mettaton rises from the center of the stage "Hello one and all to my return to our beloved city!I have to thank all of you for coming tonight,but I can see my old friend Frisk is in the audience, if you please bring him up to the stage"

Suddenly I am grabbed and dragged to the stage, Chara follows behind me and soon we are both on stage "As all you monsters know, Frisk was on my last episode of down in the underground,to all humans, this is my second best friend Frisk...Say Frisk darling, who's that girl with you?"

I smile " **This is Chara** "

Mettaton holds out his hand and Chara shakes it "It's a pleasure to meet a you Chara"

She smiles slightly "It's very nice to meet you as well Mettaton".

Hours go by and Mettaton and Napstablook rock the entire city, Chara and I stayed on stage for most of the time until Alphys and Undyne broke through the crowd and we stood up in the front row. I look at Chara and see she's having a great time, I look around to see Sans watching to make sure nothing goes wrong... and Selling hot dogs with Mettaton's face on them, but still keeping an eyesocket out for me. The show ends and mostly everyone leaves except for me, Chara, Alphys, Undyne, Papy, and Sans. We all meet up with Mettaton and Napstablook on stage "Y-you were wonderful you two, and thank you for doing the Mew Mew Kissy theme song"

"Yeah! That was awesome!"

I smile " **So how have you been doing Napstablook?** "

He looks at me " _Everything has been great, touring all over Japan with my cousin has been so much fun, and I get to live my dream of being a Spooky DJ_ "

Undyne laughs "Sounds like a lot of us have been having our dreams come true"

Sans nods and grabs me "and it's all thanks to our Frisk"

" **Sans stop smothering me!** "

Chara laughs "Come on Frisk, we gotta get home before Mom flips out"

Sans gives us a lift back to our house and he drives off, at the front door Chara stops me "Thanks for taking me to see the concert Frisk, it was...Fun"

She gives me a peck on the cheek and runs inside, I'm bright red and want to faint on the spot. Best...Date...Ever


	12. A Nightmare of Genocide

I smile and head inside, still blushing a bit from the kiss. I saw my mom look up from her book and smile at me. "Hello my child, how was the little date." She giggled as I blushed again. My text box came up again as I still signed to her, " **It was nice. Me and Chara had a fun time** **.** " She put her hand on my back, gently pushing me. "Well my child. It's time for bed, make sure you wash up before going to bed." I nodded and headed to the bathroom, deciding to take a small shower

I stepped out of the bathroom in my PJ's and walked into mine and Chara's room. I saw already Chara was fast asleep and smiled a bit. I glance over to Flowey, seeing him looking at me. Though he wasn't smiling back, instead he was frowning. " **What's the matter Flowey?"** My text box appeared above me. Flowey shook his head. **"Nothing Frisk, I was just thinking and... didn't notice you."** I tilt my head to the side and give Flowey a questioning look. " **You sure Flowey, I can help you."** Flowey shakes his head and tells me to go to sleep. I get in my bed and cover up in my blankets. " **Goodnight Flowey..."**

" **Goodnight Frisk."**

I get up to see everything black. Suddenly, a bright flash shines as I cover my eyes. Looking around, I see Toriel standing in front of the door, the gateway to the end of the Ruins. Instead of holding my stick, I was holding a Toy Knife. "Prove to me you are strong enough to survive..." She turns and awaits for me to make my first attack. I tried to move my hand, only for it to stay on the fight button. I clutch the knife and sprint at her, slashing the knife, killing her in one hit. I fell to my knees and tried to scream out, but nothing came out. Another flash came as I saw Papyrus and shook my head. I wanted to warn him, but I could only watch. "HUMAN. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE. THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS." I close my eyes, trying to block out the scene before me. "I-I STILL B-BELIEVE IN YOU..." He said his final words before turning to dust. What was happening?! Why was this being shown to me?! Another scene was laid out before me. Undyne the Undying. She died also. Muffet, dead. Mettaton, Sans, Asgore and lastly... Flowey. "I can help you. I promise I won't get your way. I can... I can... Please don't kill me... " Asriel spoke the last sentence. The knife was raised up as the flower gasps. "Frisk! Frisk!" I recognized Chara's voice echoing around me. I fell to my knees again and held my head in my hands, feeling tears fall down my cheeks. Everything turned black and I jumped up, holding my chest and felt my tears. I looked up to see Chara with a worried face. And hugged her, not caring about what she told me earlier. Surprisingly, she hugged back. "It's alright Frisk, you're going to be okay..."


	13. Return of a Lost Friend

I wake up again later on to find it is Morning, I go to get out of bed when I go bright red to see Chara sleeping beside me. I then remember she demanded to sleep with me in case another nightmare happened, to which I had gone bright red and signed I was fine but she refused and forced herself into my bed. I try to carefully get out of the bed without waking her up and succeeded in doing so, walking out of the room and into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I think back on that nightmare, I remember the Genocide I stopped Chara from causing once I-She killed Sans, but the memories of killing Dad and Flowey...I don't ever recall a Reset where that happened. I finish brushing my teeth and walk out into the living room where Dad is watching the News "Good Morning Frisk, Sleep well?" I sign to him I had a nightmare but Chara helped me with it "Ah that's very nice of Chara to do so. Oh this isn't good, seems to be random burglaries keep happening around our part of the city, I'll have to make sure everything is locked tonight just in case. Anyways got any plans today son?" I nod " **I'm going to Alphys' lab with Chara and Flowey** " He smiles and ruffles my hair and tells me to have fun as Chara wakes in with massive bedhead "Morning Dad, Frisk" I wave as Dad laughs "You might want to comb your hair Chara" She runs into the bathroom after hearing this and I laugh.

After eating breakfast and getting dressed, Chara, Flowey and I head to Alphys' Lab " **Can somebody tell me why we're going to the lizard's lab?** " Chara glares, having a special place for Alphys "Why are we going there Frisk?" I shush them " **It's a surprise** " Flowey rolls his eyes as we cross the street and into what Mom calls "Nerd City" as all the smart Monsters and Humans live around here, Undyne lives here too with Alphys, I heard from Sans Undyne is planning to propose to Alphys soon. We arrive at the lab and I ring the buzzer, a camera pops out of the wall "H-Hello? Oh F-Frisk, Chara, and F-Flowey, C-come on in" the doors open and Chara and I walk in with me holding Flowey. we head up to the apartment part of the lab to find Undyne and Alphys eating breakfast "What's going on you three punks?" Chara smirks "Oh nothing fishface" Undyne laughs like Chara isn't even trying to make her mad "Good one kid!" "Well...W-what brings all o-of you h-here?" Chara shrugs and Flowey gives an 'I don't know' look " **Why are we here Frisk?** " I smile and walk over to Alphys with Flowey " **Alphys I want your help to change Flowey and Asriel into two separate beings** " Everyone goes wide-eyed "Asriel..you mean King Asg- I mean your Dad's old son?! But how could such a heartless being like Flowey-" She stopped as Alphys gets up from the table and examines Flowey "Y-You! Y-you're the flower I injected with Determination!" Flowey looks at her confused " **Wait...I've seen every possible outcome, yet I never knew that you created me...Weird** " Alphys grabs Flowey from my hand and swabs some pollen off one of his petals " **HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!** " "S-sorry, I need a D-DNA sample to e-examine you, y-your pollen w-will do for the m-machine I've built to a-analyze DNA" She runs downstairs and I follow with Flowey, leaving Chara and Undyne to talk. I catch up with Alphys to find her typing on the giant computer she has, with the monitor showing many scientific things "A-According to my data, Flowey's b-body is a-able to hold D-Determination, If we flooded his b-body with it, he could use it to s-split from Asriel" I nod " **Hook me up then, I'll give it to him** " Alphys sighs but nods "I-I just need a couple of minutes to modify one of my inventions from e-extracting Determination, to transferring it" She run deep into the lab and I wait with Flowey " **Do you honestly think this will work? I became Asriel once and that was because I had the Human souls and every Monster's soul in the Underground inside me, what makes you think flooding me with your Determination will give about the same results?** " I shrug " **It will work, because I trust Alphys and what she says** " Flowey laughs " **You trust people way too much** " I laugh as well, he's not wrong, I trust everyone. Alphys comes back a few minutes later and leads us to her machine, it's the one she showed us that I used to free Chara from my Soul, only now I see that giant thing Alphys had at her true lab back in the Underground is attached to it by metal coils and wires "I-I combined the DT Extraction and Soul Entrance Machines to form t-the DT Transferal Machine. Once I-I hook you both up, I need Frisk to f-fill himself with Determination a-and the machine will make transfer to F-Flowey's body" I nod and hook myself up as Alphys hooks Flowey up " **HEY! Watch the petals they're fragile** " "S-Sorry. Are you both ready?" I give a thumbs up and Flowey nods. Alphys turns on the machine and I think of everything that has ever given me Determination, I don't feel myself being filled with it though, I feel it being taken and notice Flowey laughing " **I-I-I'M ACTUALLY FEELING SOMETHING, I'M ABLE TO FEEL! FRISK IT'S WORKING, I JUST NEED A BIT MORE!** " I nod and think to the thought of Asriel returning, It fills me with determination and I can see Flowey beginning to glow. The Machine can't take it though as it explodes! Smoke and bits of metal fill the room, I fall to the ground in pain, I see my left arm has shards of metal in it. I look around to try to find anyone "...Flowey!...H-H-Help.." I black out.

I wake up to find myself in a bed and Alphys looking down at me "O-Oh thank goodness you're alright Frisk! We were s-starting to worry" We? I look to my side to see Flowey in his pot " **Hey, if I were you I would be looking to your other side Frisk** " I stare at him confused and turn to see... "Howdy Frisk...It's been a long time"


	14. An Exciting Surprise for Mom and Dad

I looked at him in shock. It worked. Asriel was back. I moved, but felt a stinging pain flood throughout my left arm. "A-ah! F-Frisk, be careful. When t-the machine e-e-exploded, you had m-metal pierce through y-your a-arm." I nodded and smiled. **"Your back, Asriel!"** The goat boy grinned. **"** I can feel again Frisk. I'm glad it worked. **"** I glanced over to Asriel's side and saw Chara smiling brightly, but also have the look of worry. "Mom's gonna be so happy when she sees you again Azzie." Chara spoke happily. " **Azzie?"** My text box appeared over me, questioning her. Chara looked at me. "Yeah, that was his nickname I gave him long ago." She explained, sadness clear in her eyes, but it gone a second later. "W-well, let me wrap up y-your arm over again. And l-lets get you guys h-home." Alphys said and helped me up, taking my arm carefully not to hurt me. She grabbed bandages and wrapped new ones on, taking the old ones and throwing them away. "Your a-all set. You guys better start h-heading home, it's almost night time and Toriel w-wouldn't like you guys b-being out at that time." We all nodded and left Alphys' and Undyne's house after saying our 'Goodbyes'.

We reach home and Chara opened the door, but told us to stay outside. "It's going to be a surprise for her and dad." She explained to us. We understood and chatted a bit before hearing the door open once again, hearing our mother talking. "Chara, my child. Tell us again why we-" She stopped and saw me and Asriel sitting on the steps. "A-Asriel... y-your... your back! My child!" Mom exclaimed as Asriel ran up to her. They both hugged each other happily, Mom was crying. Our dad came out also. "What's the commotion..." He asked and looked at me, then over to Mom and Asriel. "Asriel." Dad smiled and laughed half heatedly. He joined in the hug. Chara stepped to my side, sighing and slightly smiled. Mom opened her eyes and motioned me and Chara to join in the hug. "Come over here, you are also my children." I grinned excitedly and ran into the hug. Chara hesitated a little and looked away, joining the hug soon after me. Dad lifted us all up as me and Asriel laughed with joy. "I'm so glad to have my son back. I'm glad to have all my children with me." He set us down. We all let go and went inside. The scent of Butterscotch Cinnamon pie filled the room. "You are all in time to have some pie before going to bed." Mom got the pie out of the oven and set on the counter. "But it's going to have to cool for a few minutes before it's ready. Please go change into your PJ's and Asriel, ask Frisk to see if he has any that would fit you." Mom dismissed us and Chara grabbed hers and headed for the bathroom, changing in them. I lead Asriel to my dresser and started picking some out for him. Eventually, I got the perfect set for him and gave it to him. My text box appeared again as I signed to him. **"Here, I'll leave you to change in here."** He nodded and thanked me as I left, closing the door. Chara stepped out in her green striped PJ's that Mom made for her. She looked over to me and flashed me a little smile that made me blush a bit. Asriel opened the door behind and I turned to see him fitting in them perfectly. **"Do you like them."** I signed and he agree. **"** Yeah, thanks Frisk. Now get into yours so we can eat some pie! **"** He said excitedly. I smiled and went into the room and closed the door, picking out my PJ's and putting them on. I came out to the kitchen and saw Chara and Asriel already eating their slice of pie as Mom saw me. "My child, here is your slice of pie." Mom spoke and gave my the plate of pie. I thanked her and sit down, across from Asriel and Chara. They looked over to me and smiled. "So, where's Asriel gonna sleep mom." Chara asked. She turned and faced us. "Oh dear, I forgot about that. I'm just need to get used to seeing Asriel again..." Mom thought for a bit. "Maybe Asriel can sleep on Frisk's bed or Chara's... no." She looked up at us. "I'm not sure, but I hope you three can figure that out while I go do the laundry." After that, she left. I looked around to see if dad was anywhere, but I didn't see him. Maybe he went to bed. I looked back to Asriel and Chara. "So, Asriel, what do you want to do about this?" **"** I want to have my own bed to sleep on though. **"** He sighed as Flowey laughs, forgot to mention Flowey is still here. Chara looked at me, then back to Asriel. "Well... Uh, maybe you can sleep on Frisk's bed, and me and Frisk can sleep on mine, unless someone can sleep on the floor." I blushed and tried to hide it with my hair, looking down at my pie. Was this how it was going to go tonight?


	15. School Time Part 1: Frisk's Comfort

3 months pass since Asriel's return. My arm had to be put in a cast due to a shard of metal cracking a bone, Chara really looked worried when I had to go to the hospital, and I don't know why. Asriel and Flowey are best friends, apparently some of my determination stayed in Flowey and allows him to have feelings, I'm glad for both of them. School is starting to today, It's Chara and Asriel's first days there, Chara keeps telling me she doesn't want to go to school, she's afraid she's going to get bullied and then one day she'll snap and kill somebody, I try and tell her that me, Asriel, and Flowey will be there, along with Mom as our principal and Dad as the School's gardener, she tells me she know but she's still afraid. Oh, I forgot to mention after 2 months of Asriel's return, we moved to a bigger house. It's closer to Sans and Papy's house and the school, so we can walk there now. I wake up on the bottom of Asriel and I's bunk bed and get up, get dressed while they sleep, and then open the blinds to the rising sun " **Morning Frisk** " " **Morning Flowey** " I go and take him out to the living room, then go and brush my teeth.

While eating cereal, Chara and Asriel walk into the kitchen "Morning Frisk, you could've woke us up you know" I shrug " **And deal with a woken up Chara, no thank you** " Chara laughs "He has a point Azzie, never wake me up" We all laugh as Dad walks in "Ah good morning you three, ready for school today?" Asriel and I nod but Chara looks down "Dad...I don't want to go, what if the kids make fun of me?" Dad walks over, bends down to her level and places a hand on her shoulder "It'll be alright Chara, Frisk, Asriel, Flowey, Your mother and I will all be there if you need us" Chara looks up and smiles "Alright Dad" Dad smiles and walks to the door to get the paper as Mom walks in "Who wants some eggs and bacon?" Asriel and I immediately raise our hands...well I raise my good hand, Chara nods in agreement as Mom laughs "I want you three to know you'll all be in the same classes together, oh and Frisk, no more using Flowey as a way around bullies, I had several parents complain their kids were traumatized from the demonic faces he makes at them last year" I sigh, knowing Flowey did it to protect me himself, I never asked him to but everytime I told him to stop he would always reply " **You never do a thing about it, and it's not like I'm hurting them** ". I look to mom and nod and then glare to Flowey " **What?** " " **...Nothing, just no more faces Flowey, you heard Mom** " " **Alright alright, no more faces, I swear on my determination, I would say my soul, but I don't really have one** " I smile as Mom starts making the eggs

After a nice breakfast, we all pack our bags and walk to school "You still nervous Chara?" Chara nods "Of course I'm still nervous Azzie, I'm afraid I'm going to hurt somebody like before" I make my Text Box go in front of Chara so she can read it " **There's no need to be afraid Chara. We'll be there for you** " Chara smiles for a second "Alright Frisk, I'll keep your word to that"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. School Time Part 2: Chara Fights

**LAST TIME...**  
" **There's no need to be afraid Chara. We'll be there for you** " Chara smiles for a second "Alright Frisk, I'll keep your word to that"

The three of us go to school a couple minutes before the bell rings and head to our homeroom, Chara sits next to me and Asriel sits behind me with Flowey on his desk as our homeroom teacher walks in "Good morning class, my name is Mrs Teale and I will be your new homeroom teacher since your old homeroom teacher, , has accepted the job of principal. Now then, we have two new students here, would you please come up" Asriel walks up but Chara is reluctant at first until I nudge her and she goes up "Why don't you both introduce yourselves?" Asriel and Chara nod "Howdy! My name is Asriel Dreemurr" "And I'm...Chara...Dreemurr" The whole class says hi to them and they sit back down and we begin Math. Math class seems to be Asriel's best subject, while Chara hated the class, but later on she loved our tech class, and was fascinated by the laptops we get and that we can take them home, then Chara kinda blew herself up in chemistry class, making Flowey laugh his stem off, I helped her wash the soot off her face at the eyewash station. "Ugh. Thanks Frisk." Chara said. I smiled and nodded. After she was all cleaned up, the bell rang. Asriel walks over to us, holding Flowey. "I guess it time for lunch guys, lets go!" Asriel smiled. I nodded and look over to Chara, who shrugged and agreed none the less. I signed to her. **"It's alright Chara, we could make new friends. Trust me."** She looked at my text box and nodded with a small smile. "I... guess so..." We headed out of the classroom over to lunch tables. Most were filled up, but luckily we found one that was empty. I smiled and sat at the table, motioning Asriel, Flowey, and Chara over. "So, I'm going to get some food." I smiled and signed. **"You two can go, I'll stay here and keep our spot."** Chara looked at me. "You sure?" I nodded. "Alright, we'll be right back." Asriel set down Flowey next to me and walked away with Chara. Flowey looks at me. **"Seems as school isn't going too bad, huh."** I nod and sign to Flowey, my text box popping up again. A group of boys and girls walked by, laughing and shouting across to someone. Then one spotted me and got one of the other guy's attention. Then they all started staring at me and snickered, walking over here. "Well, look here guys. I think we found one of the principle's children. Her son, Frisk Dreemurr is it?" A guy said, he was wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt and blue pants. I waved and smiled, but then they surrounded me. I signed to them. The text appeared. **"Hello. I'm Frisk as you know-"** "He can't even talk, that's pathetic!" Another howled in laughter, the rest joining. **"Hey! Leave Frisk alone!"** Flowey tried to defend me. A girl flicked his face. "Shut it weed!" "A flower needs to protect you? Hahaha! What a loser, can't do nothing! I've seen you with the goat and girl. Their probably sick and tired of being around you!" I started to frown and look down. 'It's not true...' I thought. More laughter was heard as I was shoved. I fell to the ground, my back facing them. I looked up at them. "See, so weak! Can't even defend himself!" I was kicked in the stomach, which my breath was knocked out of me. I turned slowly in pain, the kids laughing and pointing at me. Maybe I was pathetic and weak. What if everything was true. I saw another kid's foot raise up, about to kick me, but a voice rang out. "HEY!" It was Chara. I looked to see her running, and boy, was she running fast. The boy who was going to kick me was tackled by Chara. She got up and started kicking him as he cried out in pain. I was helped up by Asriel. Flowey was hissing at the girls messing with him, flicking his face over and over. Chara turned and looked at the others, fury clear in her eyes, and grabbed another by his shirt, shoving him down. "YOU LEAVE FRISK ALONE!" The next boy tried to hit Chara, but missed, getting punched by her, knocking him down. Asriel shoved his way to Flowey and grabbed him. The girl's started protesting and glared over at us, but Chara glared back. "Anyone wanna end up like them..." She pointed to the boys knocked down on the ground. Their eyes widen. "I'm going to tell the principle!" A girl shouted and ran off, the other girl following along. **"Thank you guys..."** I signed and smiled a bit. "I hope you don't get in trouble Chara..." Asriel said and I frowned.


	17. Confessing

It's been a few days since Chara defended me at school, needless to say Mom had to suspend her for 2 weeks, she said just because Chara was her daughter, did not mean she could give her special treatment, however she did thank her for defending me from the bullies, who were given detention for a whole month and have lunch in the detention hall. Asriel and I are walking home from school with Flowey in Asriel's hand "Boy Professor McPherson sure did give us a lot of science homework eh Frisk?" I nod and Flowey groans " **That guy needs to get a girlfriend or something, all he does is mope about his love life to me since 'somebody' puts me on his desk during class** " I snicker " **It's not my fault he enjoys talking to you** " " **Yeah yeah yeah, how bout you just play matchmaker and hook him up with a date** " "That sounds like a great idea...If Mom hadn't told us not to mess with the teachers" I nod as we walk inside to find Sans and Papy playing Uno with Chara "And...I win" "Ah man! That's the tenth time in a row!" "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DO IT SANS" Asriel sets Flowey down on the coffee table and him and I do our homework together while they play a couple more rounds of Uno.

After finishing our homework Asriel and I go outside for a bit "Hey Frisk, can I ask you about something?" I nod " **Yeah sure Asriel, what is it?** " "Are...You in love with Chara?" I freeze for a second, is it that obvious?! I think I go pale " **I...Uh...Is it that obvious?** " Asriel laughs "No, not really, I just had a hunch that you did, the way you always like to hang out with her, you blush when she's nice to you,why don't you just tell her Frisk?" I turn from him, if only it were that easy, I've been contemplating about confessing to Chara for a while, I wanted to flat out say it after the "Date" we had at Mettaton's concert, but even with all the Determination I can cope up, I never do it,I get scared and just ask her how she is, I even tried to tell her when I was for sure my Determination was at it's max...and I still couldn't do it "I-I could help Frisk, you could practice on me if you want" I turn back and smile " **Thanks Asriel, but...It just wouldn't feel right, I've tried before but I need it to be special. I want to tell her at the right moment and time how I feel.** " Asriel nods "Well then, we'll just have to make that moment happen!" " **Wh-what do you mean?** " Asriel laughs "I mean you should ask Chara out to dinner and to see the Autumn fireworks Frisk, then you should confess to her as the fireworks go off, that would be a special moment, right?" I think about it for a second in my head, me and Chara on top of the hill near our house waiting for the fireworks to go off, then right before they do, I lay my hand on Chara's and tell her how I feel...It's perfect! " **I love it Asriel! You're the best!** " I hug him and run back inside to find Sans and Papy gone and Chara on her school laptop (Which surprisingly, they did not take away from her when she got suspended), I sit down next to her and she over to me "Oh hey Frisk, what's up?" I'm sure for a fact my face is pure red "Chara.. **Would you like to go to the Fireworks show with me tonight?** " Chara looks at me confused but smiles "Sure, sounds like fun, but only if we grab something to eat. I wanna try this new restaurant that opened up down the block that Alphys told me is amazing!" I smile and nod " **It's a date then...NOT LIKE THAT I JUST MEAN-** " I'm cut off to Chara's laughter "I know what you mean Frisk, don't worry" I smile and see Asriel giving me a thumbs up from outside.

Going into my room with Flowey, I set him on his little perch near the window and change into the best clothes I have, nice white dress shirt with a black coat and nice black khakis " **What do you think Flowey?** " He smiles " **Looks great Frisk, hey this might sound wrong coming from me, but you should give Chara a flower on the date...just no buttercups! Not after what-...Eh, you already know why anyways** " I nod, knowing how Chara killed herself by eating buttercups, which are very poisonous, I heard the audio from the tapes Alphys had in the True Lab, I still remember every word said in the ones Asriel recorded. I change back into my signature look and place my date outfit on top of my dresser neatly folded and text Alphys - **Hey Alphys, Chara wants to go to this new restaurant you told her about, where exactly is it?** \- -Oh, she must mean Temstaurant- I read the name...a restaurant run by Temmies? I remember those cute adorable monsters and there weird way of speech " **HOI, I'M TEMMIE** " Just remembering that makes me laugh, and picturing a whole restaurant run by them make me laugh even harder - **Is it run by the Temmies?** \- -Well, the owner is a Temmie, this one is surprisingly smart, they must've went to college- I almost drop my phone reading that " **TEM NEED MUNNY FOR COLLEG** " It can't be that same Temmie that ran the Tem Shop, it just can't be...That one Temmie, who I payed for them to go to college, opened a restaurant, and it's a huge success. I send Alphys a thanks and walk into the bathroom to take a shower

After a nice shower, I get dressed up in my date clothes and wait for Chara to be ready, a couple mintues later she comes out in a green dress with a yellow stripe, Mom bought her that saying it reminded her of the sweater Chara outgrew "Wow Frisk, you sure look all fancy for this" I blush a bit " **You look good too Chara** " She smiles "Azzie already told Mom and Dad we were going out to see the fireworks, so no need to worry about that, so come on, let's go to this awesome new restaurant!" I nod and we walk out and down the block to see a new building with the sign painted in yellow and blue spelling **TEMSTAURANT** on it "This is the place Frisk, Alphys told me their food is to die for!" I laugh and we walk inside to find a Snowdrake manning the front counter "Welcome to Temstuarant, how many?" I hold up two fingers and he leads us to a table "Your waiter will be with you shortly" I look at the menu to see it's all food from the Underground! No wonder it's a huge success up here, it's serving monster food! "I think I'm going to have a Glamburger with a side of fries, what are you having Frisk?" I look at the menu a bit more and decide on a hot cat with some potato chisps. Our waiter, which is a Majick, takes our order and poofs in a cloud of smoke "This place sure is nice eh Frisk?" I nod " **I think I might know the owner, you see back in the underground, you remember Temmie Village right?** " Chara nods "Yeah, those cat like monsters that spoke funny" " **Well I kinda payed for one to go to college, and I think that Temmie opened this place** " Chara laughs "That's totally something you would do. It does seemvery likely that it's the same Tem" our waiter reappears with our meals and we begin eating, I can see Chara smile with joy as she engulfs her Glamburger "THIS IS AMAZING!" I laugh and take a bite of my Hot cat, it tastes just like the ones Sans makes whenever we have a barbecue " **I have to agree Chara, this stuff is incredible!** " She smiles at me "I told you Alphys wasn't lying!" she says this with a mouthful of fries and I laugh at her. After finishing our meals, we both order some nicecream bars "Oh man, this place is the best, if only they had cinnamon butterscotch pie, then I would eat here everyday!" " **Nothing beats Mom's pies Chara, some restaurant can't make em like her** " Chara thinks for a second "Yeah you're right, nobody can make a pie quite like Mom" I nod as our nicecream arrives. We pay for the food and leave with licking our nicecream bars "I say we go there with Azzie next time, he'll love the snail pie" I laugh and nod, taking a lick of my nicecream as we walk to the hill "You know Frisk...I think back to us meeting inside your soul, I was a real jerk back then wasn't I?" I shake my head no " **You weren't a jerk, you were just confused is all** " Chara sighs "I'm not proud of making you do those runs of Genocide Frisk...I'm sorry, I thought humanity had given up on me...But then you showed me I wasn't alone, I wasn't the only one treated like that, and yet despite how you were treated, you still saw the positive side of things, you saved us all Frisk, you saved me" I smile and blush a bit " **I was just doing what was the right thing to do Chara, and I look on the bright side because I know there is one. I saved you because I knew you could be saved** " I see something I've never seen before, I see Chara's face go red "T-Thank you Frisk, that means a lot coming from you". We arrive at the hill and sit and wait for the fireworks while finishing our desserts "The view from this hill is amazing. You can see from up here, and most of the town as well" I nod, looking over to the place where this all started and down to where my journey ended "Chara... **I have something to tell you** " She looks at me confused "What is it?" I tense up, and I suddenly begin to think of all the ways this could go wrong...but then I'm able to think of that one way it'll go right, I take a Deep breath and using all my determination, I speak a full sentence "CHARA I LOVE YOU!"


	18. A Tough Thought

**CONTINUING. . .**

" **Chara...I have something to tell you** " She looks at me confused "What is it?" I tense up, and I suddenly begin to think of all the ways this could go wrong...but then I'm able to think of that one way it'll go right, I take a Deep breath and using all my determination, I speak a full sentence " **CHARA I LOVE YOU!** "

(Chara's P. o. v.)  
I stared at Frisk in shock. He... he LIKED me?! Frisk's expression turned from a determined one, to a look of worry. I went into my thoughts. Remembering all the good times and bad times we had together. Like when I was stuck and trapped in his soul, crying out for help as my original plan was to trick him and take over, destroying everyone. I shudder at that moment. Then smile at the time when me and him became friends, though still a little hesitant. And when he blushed at the concert he invited me to, or as Mom calls it, a date. I blushed a little. I remembered I had kissed him on the cheek, as a thanks for taking me along with him. Then, the thought of his nightmare he had, but refused to tell me and I decide to sleep with him to comfort him so he wouldn't have another nightmare. Also, when we took Flowey to Alphys's lab and got Asriel back, but Frisk got hurt also in the process, which I felt horrible. That I should have done something to protect him. And school... The time he introduced me to some other people, trying to help me make, what he calls them, "Friends". I smiled and then it came to me. I... I loved Frisk back. I blush and look at Frisk, seeing him look down in sorrow. "F-Frisk?" I stuttered, which was something I really don't do. I blushed more as he looked at me. "I... I, uh, I l-love you too..." I finally spoke out. I noticed I was looking down to the ground, and flickered my eyes to Frisk only to be engulfed into a hug. A tight one. I giggled a bit and returned the hug. His text box popped up, as I looked at it, reading off everything. " **You really love me? Thank you Chara, I, I don't really know what to say other than I love you... Very much!"** I smiled and responded, "Yes, I love you Frisk, I think I've grown to like you the more I hung out with you." His hug tighten. He finally pulled away from the hug as he stared at me. Again, I went into my thoughts. Why would he like me though. After all that attitude I had towards him. I used to not want to be around him at all, nor the others. He did always try to get close to me, trying to help me out, but I never accepted it. I smiled that he always tried that and finally... I opened up to him. I looked at him, once again, he looked worried. "No need to worry Frisk, I'm just thinking." He grinned as we both hugged again.


	19. Getting Caught Already!

**Hello All Readers, I'm sure some of you have some Questions about Frisk and Chara of this Story. Well I am about to clear some things up about them right now, here are their Bios of the Story (So Far)**

 **Frisk Dreemurr, Age: 13, Gender: N/A, Preferred Gender: Male**

 **Chara Dreemurr, Age: 14, Gender: N/A, Preferred Gender: Female**

 **There you Go, Now you know their Age and Gender, Also I do Apologize for any strange Errors in the Story, I do the Copy/Paste Format so sometimes it messes up, I will have any errors I see fixed immediately. On to the Story**

I look at Chara with my eyes wide and with pure determination I kiss her, she looks shocked but she closes her eyes and kisses me back, I feel in heaven. Chara pulls away from me and smiles "I love you Frisk" "I love you Chara". That.. was a week ago, and only Asriel and Flowey know of our relationship so far, Chara insists we keep it from Mom and Dad since it would break their hearts, she also refuses me to tell Sans because she doesn't want him making puns about our relationship, despite this, I feel as though Sans knows already. I wake up to Chara next to me in my bed, I blush and shake her awake " **Morning** Chara" Chara wipes her eyes and smiles at me "Morning Frisk, sleep well?" I nod and kiss her, she giggles and kisses back, getting a groan from a now awake Flowey " **Get a room you two** " We laugh and kiss again. After Asriel wakes up and we all get dressed, we eat breakfast and Asriel and I go to school while Chara stays home due to suspension. While there I run into a lot of people who I've figured out as perfect friends for Chara, there's Annabelle and Charlotte, members of the school's karate team, Alexandria, she's the smartest human I know and loves Anime like Chara and Alphys, then there's Karen, she plays piano, and Chara told me she really wanted to learn how to play. During Science class an announcement is heard from my mom "Hello students, I am pleased to announce the first annual Jonathon Gary Middle School Prom shall be three weeks from now, we hope to have all of you there as we will announce prom king and queen, where everyone will vote for the candidates that have been chosen, and they are Molly Teale, Sissy Lara, Sierra Doyle, Zoe Williams, and...Oh it seems one more has just been added by popular demand, Cha- Chara Dreemurr" My heart stops, Chara has been chosen to be a candidate for prom queen?! "Well then, this surprises me as Chara has not been in school for the past two weeks. now then let us get on to Prom King candidates, we have Frank Jones, Andrew Jenkins, Nathanael Rines, Dean Townsend, and Frisk Dreemurr" I fill with determination, Chara and I could become Prom King and Queen.

After School, Asriel and I walk back home with Flowey in Asriel's hands "I'm happy for you Frisk, you could be Prom King with Chara! I still don't know how she got on there, maybe Alphys hacked Chara on there" I shrug, not really caring how she got on their " **I'm just happy she got on there...Asriel, Chara says I shouldn't tell Mom and Dad, or even Sans about our relationship. What do you think?** " Asriel thinks for a moment but Flowey beats him to the punch " **I say you two should just tell someone! Keeping it a secret is driving me crazy!** " Asriel and I laugh at him as we walk in to find Papy in the kitchen, after those cooking lessons, he's gotten much better and Mom even gave him permission to make food here now "AH, FRISK AND THE YOUNG PRINCE! YOU'RE JUST IN TIME, I'M MAKING PASTA PIZZA WITH ALFREDO CHEESE CRUST!" I smile and sit on the couch next to Sans, who's playing poker with Chara "Alright Kid, show the hand" Chara smirks and shows she has a royal flush, Sans however, only has two pair with an queen kicker (Undyne Taught me Poker) "Yes! I win! In your face Sans!" Sans smirks "Nice job, nobody usually ever beats me at my game" Papy walks over with a tray that has his new invention of food, Pasta Pizza, it's Pizza, but with spaghetti noddles in it, and boy is it amazing! We all have some and watch cartoons, Chara sits next to me in a way to make it look less suspicious to Sans and Papy "So...Anything interesting happen at school you two?" I nod, but Asriel beats my text box to the punch with words "Frisk and Chara were announced as candidates for Prom King and Queen!" Chara goes wide-eyed and almost chokes on her pizza "W-What?! Me! as Prom Queen?!" Asriel and I nod as Chara drags me to our room "Frisk this is amazing!" She pulls me in for a kiss and I kiss back, only for both of us to hear the sound of plate drop, we both look to see Mom...Oh no

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	20. Explaining to Freinds and Family

**_Continuing..._**

 **"Frisk and Chara were announced as candidates for Prom King and Queen!" Chara goes wide-eyed and almost chokes on her pizza "W-What?! Me! as Prom Queen?!" Asriel and I nod as Chara drags me to our room "Frisk this is amazing!" She pulls me in for a kiss and I kiss back, only for both of us to hear the sound of plate drop, we both look to see Mom...Oh no**

Out of instinct, we quickly pushed away from each other. "H-hey mom." Chara said, looking over to me for back up. I glance up to mom as I see she's hesitating. " **Mom...It's no-** " Before I can even finish, Mom interrupts me "I-I see, well it is true you two are not biological siblings..I just..never thought you would feel this way for each other" she begins to tear up, I feel my sins crawling on my back, Chara looks like she feels like trash. Chara and I hug Mom " **Mom..We're sorry we didn't tell you** " "We were scared you would be heartbroken...and we were right" Mom sniffles but smiles and returns our hug "It is alright my children. I do not mind that you two feel this way for each other, it just made me sad that you kept it a secret from me. Does anyone else know about this relationship you two have?" I sign to her that Asriel and Flowey know about it "It's just those two and you, we swear on our souls!" Mom laughs "No need to swear Chara my dear, I believe you...However I wish for you to tell the rest of them about this" both Chara and I go pale and I see Chara almost faint "WHAT?! B-B-B-BUT, WHAT IF SANS MAKES FUN OF US?!" Mom thinks for a second "If you like I'll tell him not to make any jokes about it" We both nod repetitively "Alright children, I will go tell them you have an announcement to make and tell Sans no jokes about it" " **Thank you Mom** " She smiles, ruffles our hair, and walk out. We decide to wait until Mom comes back to get us to tell everyone "...Hey Frisk" I look to Chara "I...I'm scared. What if the others aren't as accepting of our relationship as Mom, Azzie, and Flowey are?" I hug Chara and Kiss her cheek " **As long as I have you , I don't care what they think** " Chara tears up "Frisk...*Wipes her tears away* Thank you, thank you so much for everything" I hug her even more "Chara...I love you"  
"I love you too Frisk"

After about 10 minutes Mom comes back in "Everyone is ready you two" We nod and walk out with her to find everyone is there, seems Mom called Undyne and Alphys to come over, which is why it took so long "So Kid, I heard you and her have an announcement"  
"I AM EXCITED TO KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT FRISK"  
"It better be good, OR ELSE!"  
" I-I'm also c-curious to what this is about"  
"Now now, everyone give my two children space" We smile at Dad for calming everyone done "Well...I guess this is it. Hi everyone, as you know Frisk and I have something...Very important to tell you all" I nod " **We have been keeping this a secret for a week now** "  
"Well? GET ON WITH IT!"  
"U-Undyne please calm down" Chara sighs "What Frisk and I are trying to say is.." I smile " Chara **and I are Dating** " Everyone besides Mom, Asriel and Flowey go wide-eyed "WHHHHHAAAAAATTTT!" Alphys goes bright red "CHARISK IS REAL!" Chara and I go red in embarrassment " **You made a Ship name for us Alphys?** " She nods "O-Of course, I have Ship names for e-everything"  
"FRISK, I CONGRATULATE BOTH OF YOU ON YOUR RELATIONSHIP, YOU MUST HAVE DONE IT BECAUSE YOU COULD NOT HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS" I giggle " **Sure Papy** " Chara rolls her eyes "I was expecting something crazy, BUT MAN THAT WAS ONE THING I DID NOT EXPECT!" Dad looks to Mom "How long have you known about this Tori?"  
"I just learned today as well Gorey. I caught the two of them kissing in their room" Dad laughs as we blush from embarrassment. I look to Sans, who has been the only silent one about this " **Are you okay Sans?** "  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine...Just.. **'Charisking'** this moment" Chara goes to tackle Sans but I hold her back "I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN FRISK!" Sans laughs and pulls out his trombone...From somewhere and plays a tune making Papy yell at him. I smile holding Chara back, telling them all about Chara and I has filled me with Determination

 _ **AN: Man I am so Glad you guys love this, I'm running out of the Chapters I've already done. So after the next chapter there may be a slight delay in Chapters until I have a stack of them again. Also I would like to ask, would you want a Sequel to this? I had plans for one as the ending is planned out, but I would only do it if my viewers wanted it**_


	21. A Party for Chara

**AN:** ** _By Popular Demand (And by that I mean 5 Reviews, to which I thank for encouraging me) There Will be a Sequel. Now then, I have one thing to tell you all. I want you guys to Write in the Reviews Where the Sequel should take place._**

 ** _A. The Far Future with a Now Adult Frisk and Chara_**

 ** _B. Directly After MLNSB_**

 ** _Or C. Based around the Child of Frisk and Chara_**

After Chara and I told everyone about our relationship, not a lot of things changed, sure Mom and Dad would call us cute when we do things together and I was free to talk about what Chara and I do with her to Asriel out in the open. Sans makes a few jokes about the whole **'** Ship name' Alphys made for us which Chara hates oh so much. Now after a few days things seems to be normal,but today is a special day according to Asriel "It's Chara's birthday today" my eyes go wide, Chara's birthday is today? why didn't she tell me? " **How come Chara hasn't said anything about it?** " " Probably because she hates her brithday. She told me back before we first died that she despises her birthday because of how her village celebrated it" I can imagine how they did, by beating her like they did everyday for six years until she... I try hard not to think about it anymore as Chara walks up "Hey Azzie, Hey Frisky" She kisses my cheek and I blush a bit from both that and her litttle nickname she's given me "H-H-H-hi...Chara.." she laughs "You're getting better with speaking Frisk, maybe soon you won't need that Text Box anymore" I shrug " **Maybe, but for now long sentences come from this** " Asriel looks to her "So Chara, you excited about today?" Chara frowns "I don't want to talk about it Azzie. Besides I'm late to going to Karate practice" after returning to school I introduced Chara to Annabelle and Charlotte, and the three of them are now best friends, they even got Chara to start taking Karate lessons " **Have Fun** Chara" she kisses me "I will Frisky" she runs out and Asriel turns to me "This is perfect! now we can plan Chara a surprise birthday party!" I nod run into our room and grab Flowey " ** _What is it Frisk?_** " " **I want you to help with Chara's party** " Flowey groans, after awhile Flowey went back into his slump and 'Kill or Be Killed mood' but he's still nice to me, Asriel and Chara. " ** _Fine I'll help, but don't expect much, I don't have hands_** " " **But you have vines** " Flowey laughs " ** _You got me there, fine I'll help anyway I can_** " I smile and carry Flowey out to the living room where Asriel is making handmade decorations. I pull out my phone and text Undyne and Alphys to come here -Sure thing Frisk, I'll make sure Alphys doesn't no- -I would l-love to Frisk b-but I ha- that's all I get from Alphys as I think Undyne grabbed her and she accidentally pressed SEND " **I'll be back Asriel, I need to get Sans and Papy, then I need to head to the market and buy Chara a cake, can you tell Mom and Dad?** " Asriel nods "Of course Frisk, I'll tell them and continue with decorations" I smile and run out.

After a nice run I arrive at the Skelebros' house and ring the doorbell to be greeted by Papyrus "AH FRISK, WHAT A WONDERFUL SURPRISE, OH DO COME IN" I nod and walk in to see Sans channel surfing on the couch " **Hey Sans** " He looks to me "Sup Kid, you **_Charisking_** your time with ya girl?" I laugh a bit " **Yeah yeah Sans I've heard you tell that one like four times** " "Huh, guess I need to make up so new material, so what's up Kid?" I explain to him, via Text Box, about Chara's birthday "Sounds nice, I'll go if it makes ya happy Kid, Hey Paps is the Refrigerator running?" Papyrus walks out of the kitchen "OF COURSE IT'S RUNNING SANS I PLUG-" "Well you better go catch it" Papyrus yells in disgust while I laugh at Sans' joke "Anyways, the Kid is inviting us to his girlfriend's surprise birthday party" "REALLY?! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO COME TO 'S BIRTHDAY PARTY AND MAKE MY BIRTHDAY SPAGHETTI!" I smile " **The Party will be in an hour, make sure to come early so we can surprise her though** " They nod and Sans ruffles my hair "Now go on Kid, you got a cake to get right?" I nod and run out waving goodbye. Now in the downtown area I begin to wonder where to go to get a cake, at first I think of Muffet's bakery but Chara doesn't really like food made of spiders, then I remember the Nicecream Salesman opened up a shop around here, maybe he sells nicecream cakes! I run around looking for it until I bump into someone on accident "Ow...Oh Hey Frisk" I see it's Monster Kid, I wave " **Hey MK, what's up?** " "Oh nothing much, what are you doing downtown?" I explain to him about Chara's party "Oh wow! That sounds awesome! Can I come?!" I nod " **Sure, Be sure to be there in an hour though...Hey MK do you know where the nicecream store is?** " He nods and points his tail west "It's just down that street Frisk" I hug and thank him before running off to find the store, I walk in to find Burgerpants working the register "Well if it Ain't Frisk the Human! Welcome to Nice and Glam, you know ever since you broke the barrier Nice and I joined together and made this huge company of selling monster sweets and fast foods. I have to thank you so much, now what can I do for you?" I give him a big smile " **It's no problem Burgerpants, I was doing what anyone would've done, and I was wondering if you guys sell nicecream cakes?** " He smiles back "Nicecream cakes have been very popular lately Frisk, I'll have to check to back for one, wait right here for a second okay?" I nod as he walks into the back room, it's nice to see Burgerpants has gotten a new life and is a lot more calm then when he was working for MTT, I see the Nicecream Salesman and he notices me and walks over "Well well, it's my favorite customer Frisk, haven't seen you in almost a year. I heard Burgerpants thank you but I have to say my own thanks, people up here love nicecreams! the messages in them made them all feel so happy and business could not be better! But enough about me, how are things for you Frisk?" I smile " **Things have been great!** " I explain all the past events to him as Burgerpants walks out with a box "Here you go Frisk, this is the last nicecream cake we got, want anything written on it?" I nod " **I need it to say "Happy Birthday Chara** " Burgerpants opens the box and writes it on in frosting, closes the box and hands it to me "I would charge you, but think of this a 'thank you' for freeing us" I smile and hand him a five dollar tip anyways and walk out with the cake, returning home as Undyne and Alphys walk up "H-hello Frisk, sorry I texted you like that, Undyne grabbed me before I could fully reply" " **It's okay Alphys I'm just glad you came for Chara's party** " "OF COURSE! Why would we miss something like this?!" I smile and walk in to find Papy and Sans helping Asriel and Flowey hang up decorations whie Mom and Dad bake treats for the Party "Ah hello Frisk, Asriel told us of your plan" "So your mother and I decided to bake some of Chara's favorite treats" I nod and hand Dad the cake "Ah, I'll put this in the Fridge" He walk to the Fridge and I text Chara -Hey are you out of your Lessons yet?- -Yeah, I'll be home in about 10 minutes Frisky :P- I laugh at the emoji she sends and put my phone away as I hear the doorbell, I go and open the door to find MK on the ground " **Hey MK...Did you ring the doorbell with your face?** " "Heheh, Yeah, not my best idea though" I laugh and help him up " **You're just in time, Chara will be here in 10 minutes at least** " "Cool!" He runs inside and I shut the door.

After 9 minutes we hear a knock on the door " **Everyone hide!** " Everyone hides as I shut the lights off qand hide next to Sans, the door opens and Chara, Annabelle and Charlotte walk in "Jeez, I thought you said Frisk, Asriel, and your parents were home Chara" " I thought they were, oh well we can watch some Anime" she flips on the light and we all jump out "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARA!" Chara screams in surprise but then looks at us all and then at everything "Wha-..what is all this?" I walk up to Chara and hug her " **It's your birthday Chara, I wanted to throw you a party** " Chara begins to tear up "Frisk..." She throws her arms around me "Thank you...Thank you so much Frisk" I return the hug "H-hap-happy b-bir-birth-birthday Chara" She doesn't respond so I pull her into a kiss, surprising her friends a bit "Chara..you never said you and Frisk were a thing!" Chara pulls out of the kiss and blushes "I-I was going to tell you guys, but I was embarrassed" Charlotte laughs "Chary, you two make a perfect couple" Annabelle nods "I ship it" Chara smiles as Mom walks over "Now then, why don't we celebrate this party" We all nod and have a wonderful time, one of the times I've seen Chara at her happiest, doing all of this just for her, fills me with determination


	22. The Dream (Non Canon Chapter)

I have a Strange Dream.. I see myself, but I'm much older, I also see Chara, She is much older as well, but I also see a girl in between us, she has my skin tone,Chara's Hair and rosy cheeks, and one eye is red while the other is blue. It looks like the three of us are taking a photo of some kind " Alright everyone smile" the girl and I smile as Chara presses a button and tosses it, smiles, and the camera flashes " **That was a perfect Photo** " Chara nods "What did you think Fasha?" the Girl smiles "I wuved it Mama!" MAMA!... I go wide-eyed and the girl notices "What's wrong Papa?" I.. I'm her dad...she is Chara and I's child...Fasha...

I wake up and see Chara sleeping along with Flowey on the Windowsill, I also hear Asriel snoring from the top bunk... It was such a strange Dream... but that name.. Fasha, I'll have to remember that name

* * *

 **What you have read is a Sneak Peak of The Sequel, Titled "Love will never be Bad" And I have to shout out to all who asked for all three to mixed together, but the Biggest Shout Out goes to Mr. Indigo, who gave me the best Idea for the Sequel, to have it Start With B, continue on to A, and have it End revolving around C.**

 **Now I ask you all this, If you could name Frisk and Chara's Second Kid (If they have a second one in the Story) What Would you name them, and please give their Gender as well, they can be Non-Binary if you choose**


	23. Preparing For the Prom (Finale 1 of 2)

It's been a week since Chara's birthday and now the Prom is only a week away! Sans is taking Asriel and I out to get tuxedos while Mom is taking Chara to get a nice dress. We're inside the main mall of our town, a lot of humans and monsters run the place in harmony, like Catty and Bratty, they run a clothing store with a couple human twins, or the Snowdin Shopkeeper, who runs a dessert shop with a man named Ron. Right now Sans is drinking ketchup while Asriel and I try on suits he helped us find "Find anything that **suits** you two?" He laughs as I roll my eyes at his lame joke, Asriel walks out in a nice green suit "What do you guys think? Too green?" " **It's perfect Asriel** " Sans nods "It looks good on you Az" Asriel blushes from embarrassment "Aw jeez you guys" We all laugh as I see the perfect suit, I tug on Sans and point to the suit "Hmmm, Go try it on" I nod, grabbing it and running into the changing room, it's a perfect fit, it's a blue suit but the best part is it's sleeves are striped with purple, just like my old sweater, I miss that old thing, but I grew out of it after Mom accidentally dry cleaned it instead of doing air dry like the tag said to do. I walk out and get a whistle from Sans...I still don't know how he does that without a tongue..Does he have a tongue? I'll have to ask to him later. " **What do you guys think?** " Sans claps "It's..It's wow Kid, that's all I can say, I would use the suit joke again but I hate saying the same thing twice, almost as much as I hate making promises" I laugh and look to Asriel "It looks great Frisk! It reminds me of when we first met, but much more fancy" I give him a thumbs up as a thanks and we both go back and change into our regular clothing. since I don't have my old sweater, I usually wear blouses since, even though I choose to be seen as a boy, I am non-binary, Chara is also non-binary but chooses to be seen as a girl,I still don't think our parents know our true genders.

I walk out with Asriel and Sans, deciding to get a bite to eat while we're here "What do you kids want to eat?" Both Asriel and I look at each other and smirk "We want-" " **To go to Grillby's!** " Sans laughs "Of course you do" Grillby, like all the shopkeepers (Minus Nice and Burgerpants), works at the mall and his business is booming, the mall has the original above-ground restaurant, but his diner has become a franchise! they're all over the country nowadays, but Sans always goes to the original one in the mall. Once we get there I see Grillby serving some fries to a customer, I run over and wave to him, Grillby sees and waves back as we all sit at the bar "What do you kids want?" " **Burger** " "Same as Frisk" Sans looks to his fiery friend "Three orders of Burgers Grillby, oh and a bottle of ketchup" Grillby nods and walks into the kitchen "You two excited for this prom?" I nod, going to this prom is going to be great, and the best part is if Chara and I win Prom King and Queen. I can picture us kissing on the spot and dancing the night away, this image fills with me determination as Grillby returns with our food

After eating we go back to the house and Asriel and I start our home work "Man why must we get so much homework!" I shrug " **Because It'll help our future?** " Asriel laughs "Probably, but where am I going to use the formula for acceleration in being a teacher like Mom?" I shrug again as Chara and Mom enter the house "Ah, hello boys, how was suit shopping with Sans?" I give a thumbs up as Asriel goes to get his suit, Chara walks over and plants a kiss on my cheek, I blush and she laughs at it "Did you get a good one Frisky?" I nod " **Of course I did** Chara **I would not want to look stupid at this big event** " "True, Mom helped me find the perfect outfit as well, with a bit of help from Undyne and Alphys of course" I smile and kiss her cheek, she blushes and now it's my turn to giggle at her embarrassment "Stop laughing at me!" I laugh even harder and soon Chara is joining in on the Laughing. Later that night we invite everyone over for a special movie night and watch this cool new movie called "FNAF" it was about spooky robots or something, I wasn't paying attention since Chara took this as the perfect opportunity to start a cuddlefest with me, let's just say she won in the end and we cuddled up with our noses touching for most of the movie, soon both of us drifting off to sleep...

* * *

 ** _TO BE COMPLETED NEXT CHAPTER_**


	24. The Big Prom (Finale 2 of 2)

( **Longest Chapter Ever, Sorry bout Spacing, I took over 5 hours to finish this entire thing, mostly because of Loss of Ideas for how to end it. But Come back soon, Love will Never be bad will out in about a week)**

[ **EDIT: FIXED PLOT HOLE THAT WAS RECENTLY DISCOVERED]** **  
**

This...is it, today is the day of the Prom. We all go to school to see the entire Gym is shut off for the day so it can be decorated, Chara laughs "Wow, they're going all out eh guys?" I nod " **Seems a bit overboard** " Asriel nods as well "Yeah, but Mom wants things to be perfect" Flowey sighs " ** _Well then get it done after school, it's not that hard, it only took us 2 hours to decorate for a birthday, how hard could a prom be?_** " I sign saying that gymnasium is probably 5 times bigger then our living room as the bell rings for class. Chara and I sit next to each other while Asriel gets stuck behind Chara with Flowey on the Ms Teale's desk as she walks in "Alright class, tonight is the big school prom, and as you know the canidites for Prom queen are my daughter Molly Teale, Sissy Lara, Sierra Doyle, Zoe Williams, and our very own Chara Dreemurr. While for Prom King we have Frank Jones, Andrew Jenkins, Nathanael Rines, Dean Townsend, and Frisk Dreemurr. During Lunch all of you will have a chance to vote for Prom King and Queen in the blue box near the Salad bar" We all cheer and woo for the prom, Chara smirks at me and I blush a bit, having the fantasy of me and Chara winning again fills me with Determination.

After morning classes Chara, Asriel, Flowey, Charlotte, and I sit down at our little table we all eat at, Annabelle would eat with us too, but she had to help Professor McPherson clean up the chemicals she messed with "So you excited you two lovebirds?" Chara and I blush at Charlotte's question " **I'm excited to see if I'll win Prom King** " "And me with Prom Queen" Charlotte laughs "Well you both have me and Anna's votes" Asriel smiles "You guys have my vote too" " ** _If I could vote, it would be for you guys_** " Chara and I both smile "We have great friends" " **Yeah we do** Chara". After eating we have tech class and Chara presents a prototype game she made over the weekend with Alphys' help, it's a very fun game based on my adventure in the underground, called _Undertale_ and I think it's awesome! A Kid named Toby asked her if he could help her finish it and Chara happilly agreed...Toby is a cool name. After Tech we have English and we work on our essays about the book we've been reading called _Crater_ ( **AN Note: This is a Real Book and I highly recommend it to Sci-fi lovers** ) which Chara has a hard time on, luckily she has me to help her.

It's after school now and before we go, Asriel, Chara, and I vote for Prom King and Queen, not wanting to be selfish, I vote for Andrew Jenkins and Molly Teale, I see Chara on the other hand votes for us, Asriel does the same. I smile and we all decide to go into town for a bit, I send Sans a text telling him we won't be at the house, he of course replies with a bad pun and an OK "I'm so nervous Frisk, what if we have to do a speech?" I shrug " **I don't know Chara, but I know you'll be fine, you've never been scared in a crowd before** " She smiles at me "You're right Frisky, I just need to stay determined" Asriel laughs "We should go to the park" I shutter at the thought of going back there after running into my old family there "I don't know Asriel, Frisk has bad memories of that place" "Oh...Sorry Frisk" I sign to him it's alright " _ **I say we go to the Bakery**_ " "You just want the free sugar water don't you Flowey?" Flowey rolls his eyes " ** _Maybe..._** " I laugh " **Let's go then, I haven't seen Muffet in a while anyways** " Chara nods "Still don't know how you eat her spider doughnuts, she makes regular food too you know" I nod " **Yeah but those donuts are addicting** " Asriel nods "He's not lying, Frisk bought me one two weeks ago and it was so good I spent all my allowance on a ton of them" We all laugh at Asriel " ** _Jeez Az, you need to get some money management_** " I nod, agreeing to Flowey's statement as we all walk into the bakery "Ah Frisk, I see you brought the Prince, and you girlfriend today, what can I get you four?" Flowey immediately orders sugar water while Asriel and I order spider donuts, Chara orders a regular glazed donut.

After being in downtown for a while, we all go visit Sans and Papy "AH HELLO YOU FOUR, COME IN" I see Sans on the couch...As usual "sup kid, you bring your girlfriend?" I nod as Chara walks in "Sup Sans" "sup Chara **cter** " Chara growls and I laugh a bit "you both excited for the prom?" I sign and my Text Box appears " **Everyone seems to be asking that today** " "well when your nominated for prom king and queen, people will ask if you're excited" "Sans has a point Frisky" I nod " **Will you be chaperoning the Prom Sans?** " " yeah. Tori asked me to help put, Alphys and Paps will be there to help as well, Undyne would've but she has to work late tonight" Asriel walks up with Flowey "Flowey" " _ **Smiley**_ " I sigh, even after so long, Flowey and Sans still get on each other nerves "Alright you two, no fighting here" "I agree with Chara, there's no need to fight" Sans sighs "alright, you four staying for long? don't want to **grind you to the bone** with my puns"  
" **Nope, we just came by to ask if you were coming to the Prom, we need to go get ready** " "alright, have fun, and no making out on the school grounds" Chara and I blush as Asriel, Flowey and Sans laugh "SANS STOP BULLYING FRISK AND CHARA!" " **Thanks Papy, come on guys** " we run out and to our house

We arrive home to Mom and Dad getting ready, Dad's in a huge tux while Mom is in a simple purple dress " Oh, welcome home my children" we all say hi and run to our room, Chara immediately pushes Asriel and I out "I don't need you two in here while I'm getting dressed!" "Chara you're not even fully female!" she doesn't open the door despite Asriel's constant complains that he needs his suit, "Okay I'm done, Azzie cover Frisk's eyes, I want this to surprise him" Asriel covers my eyes with one hand and holds Flowey in the other "It's done" I hear Chara open the door and walk out and past me as Asriel drags me in and locks the door " **What did it look like?** " "I'm not spoiling it for you, now come on, we need to get ready" I nod and pull out my tux and put it on, Asriel gets his on as well, we both look to Flowey, who Asriel put on the shelf " ** _What? do you want my opinion?_** " We don't answer and I take out a mini bow tie and put it on him, he hisses " ** _NEXT TIME WARN ME!_** " I laugh " **But it wouldn't have been a surprise Flowey, what do you think?** " Asriel holds up a hand mirror for Flowey to look at himself " ** _Not bad, I look good like this, I should wear a tie more often!_** " Asriel and I laugh "How do we look?" " ** _You both look great, and Frisk I can already tell Chara is going to love that tuxedo of yours_** " I sign a thank you and grab him. We all walk out and I see Chara with Mom and Dad, she's wearing a lime green dress, with one big yellow stripe down the middle, it's like we planned for our outfits to match what we wore when we first met, my face goes pure red, Flowey laughs at me "You okay Frisk?" I nod to Asriel and hand Flowey to him, walking over to Chara, she sees how red my face is and laughs "Is it that sexy Frisky? I just picked it because it reminded me of...Well... Of when we first met" I nod super fast " **I love it** Chara **, you look so beautiful right now** " Chara blushes "Oh Frisky... You look super handsome in your tux, it's like a fancier version of what you used to wear" " **Asriel said the same thing...Kinda** " Chara laughs and kisses my cheek "You two are the cutest couple" We turn and smile at our parents " Now my children, we best be leaving now, we don't want to be late now do we?" we all shake our heads no and walk to the school together

We arrive at the school to see the outside of it has a huge banner that says **PROM NIGHT** over the school's name, we walk in and wow at the amazing decorations all over the main lobby "Whoa, and this is just stuff they did after we left, right Mom?" "That is correct Asriel, Gorey and I shall leave you four to your own business, we have over 200 more children to watch tonight after all" I laugh and give Mom a thumbs up before her and Dad leave " **So where should we go first? We don't have to go to the Gym yet** " Chara shrugs "Why not just explore and see what the decorating team did?" Asriel nods "Sounds like a plan then" we walk about the entire school the halls covered in typical prom decorations, the classrooms have nothing added to them, we can't even get in them since they're locked. So we decide to finally go to the Gym, and that is where all four of us drop our jaws, it's spectacular, streamers and ice sculptures, foods of both Human and Monster set up at tables, a huge Performance stage with Mettaton's equipment! I smirk seeing everyone in the school talking with each other, humans and monsters getting along in peace and harmony as a nice pop song plays, Asriel runs off with Flowey to some friends he made this year, leaving me alone with Chara "Come on Frisk!" she grabs my hand and drags me into the crowd until we stop and I see Annabelle and Charlotte, Annabelle in a red dress, while Charlotte being the tomboy she is, in a white tuxedo "Hey it's the Charisk bunch" Chara laughs "I see Alphys told you guys our 'ship name' " Annabelle nods "Nice tux Frisk" I smile " **Thanks, Sans helped me find it** " "ah don't flatter me kid, you found it yourself" I jump a bit and turn to see Sans...dressed in something that's not his blue hoodie with a white shirt and black shorts, he's in a baby blue tuxedo with black dress shoes on "well, how do i look?" I give him a big thumbs up "thanks kiddo, hey you kids wanna hear a joke? what did the skeleton hate about the wind?" I shrug, Annabelle and Charlotte look at each other and shrug as well "We have know idea" Chara takes a minute before giving up "What does the skeleton hate about the wind?"

"nothing, it goes right through it" He laughs at his own joke and I chuckle, as do Annabelle and Charlotte, Chara groans " That was terrible, you're losing your edge Sans" "guess i've gone 'bone dry' " Chara chuckles at this one "Nevermind, you're perfectly fine" just then Mettaton walks up onstage "Good Evening Darlings of Jonathan Gary High school, I am Mettaton, of course most monsters here must have heard of me. Now then tonight I will be your announcer of Prom King and Queen, we had a bunch of votes and we will announce it in about 10 minutes, for now though, enjoy yourselves and have some great food made by our sponsor the Temstarant, along with our Human staff members who contributed human food for those who do not like monster food" Mettaton walks offstage as a nice slow song plays, I take Chara's hand " **May I have this dance?** " Chara giggles "Of course my good sir" we both burst out into laughter for a full minute before dancing. Chara puts her head on my shoulder as we dance "Frisk...I wish things could be like this forever, just me and you until the end of time itself" I nod "I Love you..." "I love you too Frisk" the song goes on for 10 minutes and I show off all the right fancy ballroom moves I've ever learned from watching TV, as soon as the song stops I look up to realize we had a spot light on us, I look to see Alphys controlling it, she sees me and turns it off "S-Sorry, I-I couldn't help m-myself" Mettaton walks back onstage "Alright Darlings, it's time to announce Prom King and Queen, First for Prom King, I shall list off 3rd and 2nd place first, in 3rd place we have...Dean Townsend!" everyone claps as the spotlight goes over a red Snowdrake, who bows "Next in 2nd place we have... Andrew Jenkins!" the spotlight changes to a human kid, looking to be 2 years older than Chara "And finally, your Prom King is..." My body tenses up, I feel my Determination on overload "FRISK DREEMURR!" The spotlight covers me and everyone cheers my name, Chara drags me over to the stage and shoves me to Mettaton, who places a crown no my head "Congrats Darling, you earned it" I nod and bow, just not to much to cause my crown to fall off.

"And now for Prom Queen, In 3rd Place we have...Sissy Lara!" the spotlight goes to a girl with glasses and long brown hair with cat ears, she must be a cat monster "In 2nd Place... Molly Teale!" the spotlight goes to a human girl with long black hair and brown eyes, she laughs at herself and says she can't believe a psycho like her even got nominated "And Finally, your Prom Queen is... CHARA DREEMURR!" I want to faint, I am ready to faint, the spotlight goes to Chara, who is still right next to me, she screams in excitement as Mettaton places her crown on her head "Our Prom King and Queen everybody!" Everyone claps and cheers for us as Mettaton plays one of his newest songs titled ' _They Need a Monster_ ' and everyone starts dancing. Chara wraps her arms around me and that moment... I feel us both...

Fill with Determination

 **End of Story One, Come back for More Real Soon**


	25. Author Notes

_**Hello all of you wonderful readers, This is Charisk4Ever here and I'm here to give my final thoughts on the first Story of my Frisk X Chara stories.**_

 _ **Believe it or not, the Idea for this Story never came from me, I personally had never shipped any Undertale Characters until I saw one story on here called "Intimacy" by Fluffpuffcat. Which shipped Chara with Frisk, it inspired me a lot to try doing this my own way, You can see some similarities like of Chara's past of Abuse, and How Frisk's Biological Parents called him Faith and Frank.**_

 _ **There was actually a Lost Chapter in Computer Crashes, it had to do with a Burglar breaking into the house and Chara..accidentally killing them in protecting Frisk, But it got lost in a sudden Computer Crash and I lost inspiration to re-write it, personally if that had happened, the story would've had a slightly darker tone before changing back to the same nice tone it has now. You can actually see there was a part in the Story that was going to lead up to this, when Asgore tells Frisk about the recent Burglaries near their home. I guess it just was to be.**_

 _ **And I have a quick update on Love Will Never be Bad, the First Chapter will be Done by Tonight and up on here ASAP, so look out for it.**_

 _ **That's all I have to say, Thank you all so much for reading my little Story**_


	26. Hey I live

Hey People!

Yo what has it been, months on end? Almost a year? GUESS WHAT

I fucking live. I will be back, Although Undertale stuff might be on hold. I have some great ideas for some other stories, revolving around Sailor Moon. That and with my departure from the UT fandom I'm at a real loss of inspiration to actually do anything with my UT stories, The only ones I think I can truly continue are RWBY-Tale, Love Hurts, and A Snowdin life. only cause they don't connect with Fasha, who has now become an original character, along with the Charisktale cast in general.

For those who want to see that original story. my Tumblr for it is

life-in-shanditberg

also I have a discord! Link to it will be in my Bio. It's a Roleplaying server and we allow you to rp whoever you want as long as it's not shitpost or a real person :D!

Thanks a lot for hanging around guys, it means a lot to me ;w;


End file.
